In computing systems, a processor, one or more memory modules (e.g., dual inline memory modules (DIMMs)) and other circuitry may be coupled to a main system printed circuit board (PCB), i.e., “motherboard”. The DIMMs may be removably inserted in associated DIMM electrical connectors that are mechanically fixed to the system PCB. Each DIMM may include a DIMM PCB that includes a plurality of electrical contacts, with each electrical contact configured to electrically couple to a corresponding pin included in the DIMM connector when the DIMM is inserted in the DIMM connector. The DIMM connector pins may be coupled to the processor via traces, plated through holes (PTHs) and vias included in the system PCB.
In order to reduce a surface area occupied by the DIMM connector and to maximize a number of pins included in the DIMM connector, the connector DIMM pins may be positioned relatively close together. As a result of the pin proximity, crosstalk may be produced between one or more adjacent signal pins in the DIMM connector. Far end crosstalk, produced at the DIMM connector, may be detected at a far end, e.g., at the processor, during memory read operations when the DIMM is transmitting.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.